Welcome Back
by LiveLoveSports22
Summary: As I return back to writing. Butch comes back into buttercups life at first they are friends, soon he realizes what she and her family has done to him. Will they remain friends? Go back to enemies ? Or grow into something more?


Welcome Home.

Aye. Some of you might know me from years ago, from like 2012. I wanted to write a new story. I hope to finish it. I do not own anything. So yah. Enjoy. Please.

Chp. 1

He walks into the school with a smug grin. His black hair spiked up, emerald eyes sparkling. This is the third school he's been to this year. A new school, a new city, maybe it'll be different he thinks. Then he chuckles. _It won't be any different._ He thinks. He walks through the halls and everybody stares, the girls in awe, and the boys in disgust. He makes his way through the hall to the office.

Butch POV

"Hey can I get my schedule?" I ask the office lady. She gives me a fake smile and in an annoyed tone. "Sure honey, give me five minutes." Dude the hell. The bells gonna ring any minute and I'd like to be there on time. Then again, maybe I should wait. Show the teachers what is gonna happen for the rest of the year. Just as I was thinking I heard her voice again. "Honey, I can help you now, what is your name?" "Butch JoJo?" "OH the new kid, I heard your trouble, expelled from 10 schools and kicked out of 5 different cities. Good luck kid." She handed me my schedule and I quickly ran for the door. She was annoying as fuck.

Normal POV

As he ran out the door, he ran right into some girl. " **OW.** " She screamed. "Watch where your going you dumbass." She got up and walked away, all Butch saw as she walked away was lime green eyes and black hair. "Bitch" was all he said to himself. He got up and walked to his first period.

Butch POV

Great thanks to the Bitch I'm gonna be late for first period. As he walked into class he heard the teacher about to introduce him. "Ah here he is. Nice of you to show up on time." The fat male teacher said in a sarcastic tone. "Ah thanks always nice to be welcome." I gave him a fake smile. All of the sudden I heard a girl scream. "ITS YOU. THE IDIOT FROM THE HALLWAY. I ALMOST GOT A TARDY SLIP BECAUSE OF YOU!" I looked at where the noise was coming from. A girl maybe 5'6" with black ash color hair with a slim strip of bright green hair. Her hair was cut short and reached just to her shoulders it was layered and messy. She was wearing a green tank top with a black leather jacket and black jean capris with black high top converse. Overall she looked like a badass. "Ah just for your little rant he's your new lab partner Butters." She glared at the teacher then at me. "Fine whatever." I sat next to her and smirked. " What do you want you creep?" she asked. "Just someone to show me around. Do me that favor toots?" I said smiling. "Yah no. Don't call me toots. Have one of the girls flaunting over you do that." She pointed to the girls surrounding us. Who were all gazing at me with giant eyes and drool. "yah no. I want you to do it." I heard all the girls cry in disappointment. Hey who said I wasn't hot?

I mean like if you look at me I guess you could say I'm hot. I have black ash color hair, emerald eyes, and a decent smile. Not to mention I am 6'3" and pretty ripped, I play every sport known to man, and with my powers I'm even more ripped. But shhh about the powers thing. No one can know about that. It is the past I am not supposed to use them anymore. I still do for fun sometimes though. Anyway. I didn't get why this Butters chick didn't want to help me. I mean other than completely knock her over what did I do?

ButterCups POV

This is fucking fantastic, I am freaking lab partners with non other than my counter part Butch fucking Jojo. He got hotter though for sure. It's a little hard to hate him with all my guts but hey I get through. Besides I got Mitch to fulfil my needs. Anyway. I wonder if he remembers me. Probably not, the proffesor had them drink a potion that helped them forget everything that had happened. They knew they had powers but they didn't know who they worked for or if they were good or bad. Well I mean that was when they were little. The proffesor said the potion would wear off at some point in their life to remember what happened and it would most likely be in their teenage years but I really hoped he didn't remember me. Not after how much he hated me.

You see things have changed in townsville since we were little, there were no more monsters they had either gone to citieville and became decent monsters (if that's even a thing) and then the others we just destroyed, so the powerpuff girls hadn't gotten a call in years. So we've grown apart a lot. We all go to different schools. Bubbles goes to an art school, she's amazing at it. The school she goes to is insanley hard to get into but she got in with no trouble. Shes so good at any art. Blossom goes to a school for the academically advanced. No surprise there. I mean shes smart. I go here because it A.) has the best PE programs available B.) because they have the best science department. I know I know shocking, me like science? Weird right? Moving on he must have been kicked out of school. Knowing him and his short temper it doesn't shock me. He doesn't take crap from anyone.

I looked at him trying to figure out if he knew that we had met before. When he looked up at me from his work he seemed a little confused. " What's up you're looking at me as if I did something wrong like murdered someone and you're about to rott me out." I smiled fakely at him and said "Nothing just confused at the problem." "You want me to help? I'm pretty good at chem." Oh boy how little he knew about me. "No I got it now thanks." He looked at me and smiled " Can you please show me around I don't want a bimbo showing me around because she just wants to take me in a closet somewhere and…" "FINE, just don't finish that last sentence." As the bell rang I grunted and began walking to the hallway. "WAIT BUTTERS!" Oh I forgot he doesn't know my real name does he?

"Its Buttercup. "

Butch's POV

I know that name from somewhere. Maybe an old friend? No no it was the name of a girk who was in my dream a girl in the shadows, I couldn't see her face nor her eyes. She was completely black with white all around here. I shook my head and snapped out of my trance. " Oh that's a chill name." I said as I walked next to her. I could tell she was hiding something but I didn't know what.

Over time pieces had begun getting back together in my life, When I was little something happened to me that made me forget almost everything about my childhood. All I had left of my knowledge was that I had superpowers and that my name was Butch Jojo. I was alone and by myself in a big city. I lived on the streets until a little woman helped me and raised me till I was about 10 or 11. Then I began gaining my knowledge back. First I remembered I had three brothers. Then I remembered their names Brick and Boomer and that we were a group of what I don't know. But we all had powers. Then I remember what my "father's" name was, mojo jojo. Then at around 15 I realized we used to be villains. It explained my erratic behavior between throwing punches at school to stealing little stuff like candy from the store. I knew there was one last piece of my memory but I couldn't remember it for the life of me. Its been 2 years since I realized that I used to be evil. I knew there was one last part. The piece that glued it all together, why I had lost my memory. But I couldn't remember it.

I got in touch with my brothers about a year ago. Boomer goes to an art school, he's dating this girl named Bubbles and I guess that they are doing very well and are considered "the cutest couple in school" BLECH Then Brick, our lovely leader is over at the top academic school in the country competing with Blossom for spot #1 in class rank. He always complains about her but soon follows up with " She's so fucking annoying but she makes up for it by being extremely hot." I always roll my eyes and tell him to not get to excited.

I looked back at Buttercup. I felt like I knew her already it was weird. I knew she wasn't really having any problems with chem because she seemed pretty smart and knew everything as we moved forward. I let that go though.

She looked down at my schedule and gasped.

"Great, it seems as though I have every class with you. Woopie Caye" She said sarcastically. We had PE next as we walked it felt like I was at home again. I love PE. Legit best thing ever. "I bet I could beat you in soccer Butch." I heard from Buttercup. "Yah right." I said laughing. "Wanna try me my team against yours?" she said. "Last I checked I don't have a team." All at once people started to come up to me and offer to be on my team. I smiled "Never mind. You are so on bitch."

We went onto the field and set up our positions I was center mid. When I looked up so was she. I smiled at her and she glared back at me. Geez someones tense. The whistle shouted and the game began, my team scored first then Buttercup's team recovered with two goals. Then we scored another goal it was a tie game with about a minute left to go. Buttercup had the ball and I went to go defend. " Hey Butch have I ever told you how hot I think you are? I could just kiss you right now." And before I knew what I was doing I looked up at her and smiled and stood there and as the words "I thought so" she dribbled past me and shot and scored the winning goal. You have got to be kidding me.

Buttercup POV

Who knew boys could get so distracted so easily. After the game was over we gave everybody a highfive and me and Butch met at the edge of the field. He smiled and said I was pretty good at soccer but that next time distractions weren't allowed. "Hey not my fault you fell for it" I said as I winked at him. We began to walk to the locker room to get dressed. "You know since you don't really have anyone to sit with at lunch would you wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?" He smiled and nodded at me. "Wait so does this mean were civil and acquaintances ?" I looked at him and laughed "maybe. If your cool at lunch." I said laughing as I went to get changed.

"DUDE WHOSE THE HUNK YOU'RE HANGING OUT WITH" My best friend Zinnia asked me. Zinnia was really pretty she was tall and well built like me. She always had on her favorite pair of skinny jeans and some form of a "cute shirt" with either flats or white vans. She had brown hair that reached the middle of her back and she was pretty tiny, her chest was flat but she had a big butt that made up for it. She was tan probably because of her latino roots.

"Calm down there girl. He's all yours." I said laughing as I took off the sweaty tee shirt. Man I should really wash this. "REALLY. HE'S SO HOT AND HE LOOKS LIKE SUCH A BAD BOY I WANT." I laughed at how boy crazed she was. In reality she hated bad boys she only thought they were hot she would never actually date them. Shed just make out with them once or twice and then move on.

"The thing is that he reminds me a lot of you B, he kinda has the same demeanor and well you look like you could either be and adorable couple or you know sibilings." Oh if only she knew. " Hahaha that's funny." I said as I put on my converse and began tieing them. "I gotta go I got english and you know how crazy Ms. Sage gets when I'm late." As I ran out of the locker room I heard her say "I wish you luck!" I met up with Butch at the room door and we walked in. It was just another day of bordum I couldn't wait to leave. When the bell rung for lunch I sprang from my seat and ran for the door. I almost couldn't contain my excitement. Then I remembered I had invited Butch to sit with me. I had almost forgotten. I waited for Butch to get his things so we could walk together over to where I sat.

I introduced him to all my friends first of course Zinnia, then I introduced him to Shiloh, Dakota, and Jeffrey. Most of us looked pretty tough except Zinnia. Zinnia used to dress like us but then she got into fashion and well now she doesn't . We laughed all through lunch talking and joking. He told me about his brothers and I told him about my sisters except I didn't tell him their names because I think he wouldve figured out who I was. But we talked and joked the rest of lunch. When the bell rang we all got up and walked to our last class of the day. History.

 **BRRRINGGG BRRRRINGGGG** the bell rang for the end of the school day. "YES" I screamed and I ran out to my car I didn't even notice but Butch had followed me. "Hey I was wondering, Since I was gonna offer to walk with you but you have a car could you drive me home?" I looked at him strangely for a couple of seconds then hastily agreed with a "Yeah sure"

We arrived at his house and he smiled at me. "Thanks for the ride Buttercup its appreciated." He walked into his house and I drove right on home.

Butch POV

As she pulled out of my driveway everything became clear. I knew exactly who she was and why I knew her name. I realized how much I had hated her in the past and why. I remember what the proffesor had done to me. I remembered everything.

"Buttercup." Was all I managed to say with anger growing in my eyes…


End file.
